


Good Boy

by Merytsetesh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sexual Tension, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, despite the tags, don't get too excited, implied pet play, this is the tamest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merytsetesh/pseuds/Merytsetesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'“I should keep you on a leash,” he'd scolded with a playful tug on Anakin's braid. </p><p>But instead of laughing off his overbearing master, Anakin's mouth fell open in shock and blue eyes with blown pupils stared at Obi-Wan from under long lashes. The pink tip of Anakin's tongue swiped over his full lower lip and Obi-Wan stared, unsettled and uncertain why.'</p><p>This was originally a fill on the kink meme for an Obi-Wan/Anakin pet play prompt that I can no longer find, but it's just as well since I ended up not really filling it. It's more like pre-slash with lots of sexual tension ending in an implied D/S relationship that includes pet play. Kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes Pre-AotC when Anakin is still a Padawan, but old enough to be whatever Coruscant legal is for humans. His age is never explicitly stated though, so it could be interpreted as underage is you're into that? Either way their is still a power imbalance and age difference between him and Obi-Wan. Ever notice how 90% of Anakin's relationships are with older people in a position of power? Obi-Wan, Padmé, Palpatine...

It started with a joke.

As a child Anakin was in turns eager to please and petulant. As he grew older and more secure with his place among the Jedi the later was more common. As he teenager he was down right disobedient and Obi-Wan despaired over reigning in his Padawan's rebellious behavior.

“I should keep you on a leash,” he'd scolded with a playful tug on Anakin's braid.

But instead of laughing off his overbearing master, Anakin's mouth fell open in shock and blue eyes with blown pupils stared at Obi-Wan from under long lashes. The pink tip of Anakin's tongue swiped over his full lower lip and Obi-Wan stared, unsettled and uncertain why.

The next time he gave Anakin a stern talking to, he commanded the young man to sit and placed his hand firmly on his shoulder, pinning him in place. Obi-Wan wasn't sure how much of his lecture sunk in, but for the rest of the day Anakin was uncharacteristically meek, almost skittish except for the glances he kept sneaking at Obi-Wan. He looked anxious and around him the Force swirled in agitated currents.

From then on their interactions carried an undercurrent of tension, a thread pulled taught between them. It lurked below their surface thoughts, intruding at the most inopportune times. Previously innocent gestures took on new meaning and once or twice Obi-Wan bit back a teasing remark lest it be misconstrued. Sometimes he would catch Anakin looking at him strangely and he pretended not to see it, but in the Force his Padawan felt electric, like licking a battery, all bottled-up potential and coiled energy just waiting to be released.

Impatient as always, it was Anakin who eventually broke the stalemate between them.

One day after a long argument with Mace over a Mid-Rim planet's ties to the Trade Federation he retired to his bedroom to find Anakin kneeling on the floor. At first Obi-Wan though he was meditating, a rare enough sight on its own, and had picked his master's uncluttered room over his own. But Anakin's eyes were open, watching him with that same intense look Obi-Wan hadn't dared name. Clutched in his hands so tightly his knuckles were white was a short length of leather.

“Master,” Anakin greeted him and Obi-Wan suddenly became aware of all the many connotations of that word, like Anakin was starting two different conversations simultaneously. “There's something I'd like to talk about with you.” Snake-like his tongue licked over his lips, a nervous habit he'd formed recently.

“Yes, Anakin?”

“I...” That wet mouth parted to speak, but said no more. On the edge of a knife Obi-Wan waited until the young man won some internal debate with himself. Then, as if daring him to take it, Anakin thrust out his hands to show Obi-Wan what he held. “It's yours. For me, I mean. If you want it. Me.”

The collar (because that's what it was, Obi-Wan realized) was the same black leather as Anakin's tabbard. The fit was too large for most of the small domesticated pets common to Coruscant.

“That is not talking, Anakin.” Obi-Wan's mouth was dry, but his palms were sweating as he picked up the collar. The leather was new and stiff, but would soften with wear, and lined with velvety microsuede in a rich dark brown. It had a shiny brass buckle with a ring for a name tag. Or a leash.

“No, but I think you get my meaning, Master.” There was the confident, brash young man that had been too quiet these past months. Kneeling at Obi-Wan's feet he made no effort to hide the direction of his stare or the cheeky smirk when he liked what he saw. Anakin's eyelashes looked so long from this angle, bedroom eyes looking up through them at Obi-Wan, waiting for his reaction. Obi-Wan clutched the collar so hard the buckle left indentations on his palm.

When his master failed to respond as hoped, the confidence bleed out of Anakin. His shoulders slumped and the warmth in his eyes faded. In his face Obi-Wan read all the emotions he'd been afraid to name before this moment: Desire. Desperation. Longing. Hope.

It was the last that broke Obi-Wan.

“Please?”

His boy, who had been raised a slave and asked for so little. Not a boy any longer. A grown man and a proud Jedi (too proud), but still so tender hearted. As if he could truly deny his Padawan anything.

With the hand not holding the collar he stroked Anakin's hair, lingering at the base of his braid. “There will be to be rules.”

The sudden joy in the Force was like a star going nova as Light washed over Obi-Wan though their training bond. Still on his knees, Anakin leaned forward and pressed his face into Obi-Wan's stomach, but not before Obi-Wan saw the silly grin on his face. He nuzzled into the soft linen, and Obi-Wan was keenly aware of that mouth just inches above his groin. He wrapped Anakin's braid around his fist and _pulled_. Submitting, Anakin moved lower.

“Good boy.”


End file.
